The Kents A Smallville AU tale
by CarsonNapier
Summary: What if Clark wasn't an only child?


This is an Elseworlds tale. What if Clark Kent wasn't an only child? What if the event which brought together the Kents and their little orphan from the stars was repeated not once but several times? Would there be a Superman?

Smallville, the Luthors, Superman (created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster), Power Girl, Supergirl, Jakita Wagner, John Cumberland, Apollo, Big Barda, Mr. Majestic, etc are the property of DC Comics.

I own nothing, except my imagination and how I use these fantastic characters and locations.

Thanks to Siegel and Shuster, those two young Jewish kids who wanted to change the world, and to Phillip Noa Wylie who marked the way of the modern comic book and graphic novel with his novel "Gladiator".

Kal-El (Prime, Earth-1): Clark Jerome Kent

Kara Zor-L: Karen Savannah Kent

Jakita Wagner: Jacqueline Eloise Kent

Majestros: Matthew James Kent

Big Barda: Rebecca Allison Kent

Kallark: Gabriel Kent

Mon El: Daniel Kent

Laurel Gand: Elizabeth Mary-Anne Kent

Andromeda: Monica Darling Kent

the High: Johnathan Kent, Jr.

the Sentry: Theodore Allan Kent

Kara Zor-El (Earth-1): Caroline Kent

Invincible: Richard Kent

Suprema: Sarah Marie Kent

Marvelman: William Kent

Supreme: Hiram Eli Kent

Apollo: Alexander Wilson Kent

Kid Marvelman: Ulysses Tiberius Kent

Hyperion: Douglas Errol Kent

Doc Strange: Thomas Hadrian Kent

Samaritan: Robert Patrick Kent

Miraclewoman: Josephine Meredith Kent

Atomaid: Frances Allison Kent

the Plutonian: Oliver Wendell Kent

1969 – Clark and Karen come through the fissures in the bleed and their ships crash into Kent owned land; Johnathan and Martha investigate and find the babies in their ships.

1970 – During another similar storm to the previous year's, further breaches in the bleed spew forth ships carrying James and Johnathan within them; close to the ships, the Kents find a recipient containing Jacqueline and baby Alexander crawling amidst the debris, bleeding from multiple surgical wounds.

1972 – A single event of sheet lightning and northern lights precedes the finding of Hiram and later Josephine in the Kents' back 40.

1973 – Douglas' ship crashes through the Kent barn during a weird electrical storm. As Johnathan and Martha are bringing Douglas out from his damaged ship, a ball of static electricity erupts from its engine, spewing a tangle of organic matter within which they find Robert.

1976 - Twin lightnings hit the Kents' back 40 while Johnathan is away at the Kansas City Farming Fair; within the craters Martha finds two naked babies: Sarah and William.

1979 – During a total eclipse of the sun, there is a burst of anomalous solar flares which interact with the residual bleed energy around the Kent's farm to open another breach through which baby Thomas comes through. As the last of the solar flares die peak and recede, baby Thomas suddenly splits in two identical babies, save for the fact one is female; flabbergasted but worn down by too many similar experiences, Martha names the unexpected baby girl Frances.

1980 – A truly spectacular show of the now famous "Kansas Northern Lights" is the precursor of both Rebecca's and Richard's arrival.

1982 – During the worst rainstorm in a hundred years to hit the State of Kansas and the subsequent floods it caused, the ships carrying Daniel and Elizabeth crash and sink into the mud pool that has become the Kents' grazing field.

The exponential growth of the Kent Clan throughout the past nine years is explained as the desire to help the children orphaned by the disaster of '69 through adoption.

Preface

The universe is vast, unimaginably so and, contrary to popular belief, it is almost always random and chaotic. This, would _not_ be one of those times.

1969 was a good year for the town of Smallville, Kansas. The harvest had been exceptionally good and the local produce was being sold and shipped all over the country fetching a higher than average price. If that wasn't reason enough for its farmers and co-dependent residents to feel good about themselves, Luthor Corp had inaugurated a brand new agricultural research plant not ten months before and its dividends, as well as the first results of the lines of research being conducted there were beginning to be felt around both the county and the state. Life was good.

Which is why it should not have come as a surprise to all of those farming folks so fond of popular wisdom something terrible would follow such wealth and abundance. But abundance breeds complacency, and no one did see it coming.

On December 25th, 1969, Smallville's subsidiary of Luthor Corp, its newfangled Agricultural Research Plant, was blown to kingdom come by what was later reported to be a failure in its power core, killing all 1500 employees and causing tremendous material damages to the whole of the town and most of the county's surrounding farms. No family was spared; everyone lost someone, however removed.

For a good long time, Christmas Day would not be the same in the town of Smallville, Kansas.

But, that selfsame popular wisdom farming folk are so fond of also states that every cloud has a silver lining. And for one family, hurt and bloodied by both nature and the "Smallville Catastrophe" (as it had been dubbed by the, _oh so_ _caring,_ people of the media), the aftermath of the disaster would mean a new beginning and the culmination of their yearnings for parenthood.

Chapter 1.

Everything within the universe (one could argue the whole of the universe) is constantly in motion. Every single item affects every other item surrounding it, whether it be on a quantum level or on a cosmic one, so one can imagine the effect an exotic explosion may have on the world which surrounds it or even, the fabric of reality.

The 1969 destruction of the Smallville Agricultural Research Facility was anything _but_ ordinary. What everyone thought to be the United States' leading facility in agricultural research was in fact the pet project of Luthor Corp's CEO; Lionel Luthor's personal obsession.

Early in Luthor's career, some nineteen years before, he had been approached by three particularly eccentric yet brilliant scientists bent on pushing past the boundaries of accepted knowledge in regards to the world which surrounds us. Drs. Walter Bishop, William Bell and Robert Dowling presented Mr. Luthor with an alternate understanding of the reality within which we dwell. According to them, the universe was in truth a _multiverse_, "a theoretical snowflake existing in 196,833 dimensional space." If their theory proved to be correct, they posited the potential access to an equal or higher amount of parallel realities which would be available to be explored and from which unprecedented knowledge and technology could be retrieved.

By 1954, 27 year old Lionel Luthor had already established an economic empire worthy of the greatest moguls of his time, and had done so by eschewing such burdensome annoyances as morals or scruples. So when presented with the possibility of groundbreaking technology available only to him and those he chose to share it with if the purposed adventure into science fiction produced the results promised, he jumped at the chance, footing the bill for what would become the greatest scientific miracle brought along by accident in human history: Project Winter.

Allegedly a research facility tasked with countering a projected global warming, Project Winter sought to break the barriers which limited our reality in order to access its mirror images. Surprisingly enough, their endeavor was met with success, after a fashion. After managing to achieve a few glimpses across the dividing veil, the stress put upon the membranes between realms by the radically new supercomputer designed by the driving intellects behind Project Winter (namely Bell, Bishop and Dowling), caused a chain reaction of unforeseen proportions across all pressure nodes and although finally piercing the universal walls into the multiverse's circulatory system, it derived in a catastrophic explosion of the computer core (which, incidentally, was being powered by a new type of nuclear reactor), the result of which was the complete and total destruction of the Smallville Agricultural Research Facility and the demise of all personnel involved.

That was the end of Project Winter as far as the world was concerned.

However, there were a few items which were not reported as widely as the research facility's destruction, or at all, whether by design or ignorance.

One, none of the lead scientists involved in the project were actually in the facility at the time of the explosion.

Two, in one of those quirks which the universe seems to be so fond of, at the time of its most abject failure, Project Winter achieved a momentous breakthrough, quite different from the desired objective; it did in fact manage to break through the walls between realities but instead of opening a doorway _into _those other, parallel universes, it created a... nexus of sorts into _our _reality turning Smallville, Kansas, into Parallel Grand Central. Of course, amidst all the pain, chaos and mayhem caused by the fortuitous destruction of the facility in question, no one was the wiser about this teeny development.

That is, until things started to come through.


End file.
